Chapter 3 (TTYD) JP
Inventory: *Fright Mask x6 * Honey Syrup *Thunder Rage *Life Shroom *Fire Flower Badges: *Mega Rush (If Charlieton had it) * Power Rush * Quake Hammer * Power Bounce * Multibounce Glitzville Go into the Glitz Pit. Glitz Pit Go in main doors into the Pit. Go back out and talk to blue guy on the left side. Go to manager's office and register. In Low-Tier Locker Room, register for first fight on GBA. NOTE: ALL FIGHTS ARE DIFFERENT FOR EACH RUN, SINCE "SPECIAL RULES" CAN VARY BETWEEN BATTLES. ADJUST ACCORDINGLY. Ranks 19-11 3 Text Boxes to each condition - conditions start on 2nd line. Use Honey Syrup if needed - if you get perfect conditions you wont need to use it. Sleep in bed if needed. 19: Goomba Bros. (5 Goombas): Mario: Appeal. Koops: Power Shell. 18: KP Koopas '(2 KP Koopas, 1 KP Parakoopa): Koops: Fright Mask. Mario: Jump (if 1 Koopa doesn’t run). No Items: Jumps + Shell Tosses '''17: Pokey Triplets '(3 Pokeys): Mario: Fright Mask. No Items: Quake Hammer + Power Shell '16: Dead Bones '(3 Dull Bones): Mario: Power Shell. Don't Attack With Partner: Quake Hammer. Dont Use FP: Hammer + Shell Toss. '''15: Spike Storm (2 Spinies and 1 Lakitu): Koops: Fright Mask, Mario: Spin Jump (if lakitu doesn’t run). No Items: Earth Tremor, do 5 damage. 14: Hand-It-Overs '''(2 Bandits, 2 Big Bandits): Koops: Fright Mask, Mario: Power Bounce (if 1 Bandit doesn’t run). No Items: Gale Force '''13: Mind Bogglers (1 Pale Piranha, 1 Dark Puff, 1 Pider) Mario: Fright Mask, Hammer + Shell Toss (If Piranha doesn't run). No Items: Gale Force 12: Punk Rocks '''(3 Hyper Bald Clefts): Mario: Thunder Rage. No Items: Quake Hammer + Power Shell '''11: Bob-omb Squad (4 Bob-ombs): Mario: Fire Flower (Fright Mask if overlevelled). No Items: Multibounce + Power Shell You will typically level up here or on Armored Harriers. Level up BP. De-Ranking Go outside. Get the egg. Go back into Glitz Pit with egg. Lose the next fight (6 text boxes to condition) (make sure to obey the condition). Get Yoshi. Re-enter fight. 10: Armored Harriers (2 Iron Clefts): Gulp with Yoshi twice.' ' Get promoted to High-Tier Locker Room. Get Ice Storm by the lockers. 9: Tiny Spinies '''(2 Red Spike Tops): Mario: Failed Quake Hammer. Yoshi: Gulp. Don't Attack With Mario: Yoshi: Gulp. Superguard. Don't Use Hammer: Earth Tremor. Don't Attack With Partner: Earth Tremor. Don't Use FP: Earth Tremor. Sleep in bed if at 0 FP. '''8: Poker Faces (2 Bristles): Mario: Quake Hammer. You want to fail this condition so that you can start de-ranking as soon as possible. Leave Glitz Pit. Get Super Hammer from bartender. Go back in Glitz Pit. Go back into Low-Tier Locker Room and smash block in lower left. Get Document. Go to next fight. 8: Poker Faces (2 Bristles): Fail the condition and run away. 9: Tiny Spinies '''(2 Red Spike Tops): Fail the condition and run away. '''10: Armored Harriers (2 Iron Clefts): Get Mario as close as possible to peril and run away. Go back to Rogueport. Check Charlieton if you didn't get Mega Rush yet. Chapter 2 (part 2) Go back to the Great Tree via the warp pipes in Rogueport Sewers. Go to the room with the cage and break the floor. This will revert the game back to chapter 2. Leave and return to Rogueport. Hit the blue switch to raise the Petalburg pipe while heading back. If not in peril, fall into the water until in peril. Check Charlieton again if you still don't have Mega Rush. If he doesn't have it, you will need to go back to the West Side Rogueport north loading zone and back to change his inventory. You will need to do this until he has Mega Rush. Go back to the blimp and retrigger chapter 3. Chapter 3 (part 2) When you restart chapter 3, it’s kind of hard to explain what to do with the text, but basically you want to advance one text box as another comes on screen to delay the opening cutscene and let the yoshi egg cutscene finish out first. Here’s a video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mv09HI2ZF4 If you did it right, the Rawk Hawk cutscene in the ring will happen. This means you correctly reverted the game to the beginning of Chapter 3. Go to Grubba’s office just like before. When he’s walking to the Champion room, you’ll run into a guard before the cutscene takes you. This is normal. When he asks you to sign up to be a fighter, MAKE SURE YOU DO NOT SIGN UP. Now you can walk around his room. Do Bookcase Jump and walk into the vent. Go to Grubba’s office from vent, check the desk (YOU HAVE TO DO THIS OR YOU SOFTLOCK) and chase after him. Equip Mega Rush, Power Rush, Power Bounce, and Multibounce. Proceed to the ring to fight Grubba. Macho Grubba: Mario: Power Bounce x6. Koops: Ice Storm (hopefully freezes him to skip power up). Mario: Jump x2. Post Chapter 3 - Peach/Bowser Segments With Peach, go right to computer. Go up elevator. Go right and into next door. Check locker. Go into changing room to change into X-Naut outfit. Go out and right. Talk to Grodus. Change back. With Bowser, go right and shake last bush. Skim text. Post Chapter 3 - Glitzville - Rogueport - Rogueport Sewers Take blimp back to Rogueport. Paper into the sewer vent. Go up to door on top left. Try to enter pipe and get rejected. Take pipe down. Flurrie open wall below and go down pipe that's behind it. Go straight to TTYD and get next map piece. Talk to Frankly. Go left and into alley via left side of building. Talk to Darkly. Head towards west side of town. Go into pipe that previously rejected you. Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door chapters